The Emblem Empire Bounty Hunter
by Zash101
Summary: (I've decided to make a second Emblem Empire. This one follows with the Bounty Hunter instead of Sith Warrior and feels slightly better to me.) RedBlood the Bounty Hunter saved Sumia from what would have been her death. Not knowing how he got there and not entirely worried about Mako and the others. He knows one thing these 'Shepherds' are his key to surviving this foreign world.


**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything I just couldn't write for some reason.**

 **Huh... thanks 'Guest' not many people think I'm genius since I do many stupid things just to bring a smile to a person's face, laugh off a good majority of things like failing an exam, talk in third person when I'm nervous, use different words to describe things, and... I'll shut up about my offline life right now.**

 **Anyways I thought about it and we** **ll... I've decided to make a second story basically the same story but with a different character. I might attempt making a entire Empire classed one but most likely that may or may not be the case. (If I would do Republic I'd do Trooper and probably Smuggler, Not sorry to say but I'm a bigger fan of Sith)**

 **Here it is... 'The Emblem Empire:Bounty hunter'.**

 **For my own sanity... if the site tells me to take down this one and just do the simple sith warrior then fine. Or if I'm only allowed to do one class and thats it.**

 **Class:Bountyhunter Mercenary**

 **Cyborg Human. Real Name: Brutis (Brute-tis) Rook Cortess**

 **Bountyhunting name: RedBlood.**

 **Brutis knows he's from a Alderaan house and frankly for some unknown reason hates the planet despite being born on the planet. (Just go with it) (also because of the different names I can call him many things... Example...I can switch from Brutis to Blood and it would still hold the meaning of the same person)**

 **Cybernetics: (I can't word this good) He has machine parts going in a 90 degree's triangle on his right cheek with some of it on his neck. (If you play swtor I hope you know what I'm taking about)**

 **He is mostly light sided but is classified as neutral.**

 **Body three. What his outfit looks like: Headhunter's helmet, Headhunter's body armor, citadel boltblaster MK-2 Gauntlets, Durasteel girdle, Sky ridge boltblaster greaves, TH-15A imperial corpsmen boots, RD-31A Master striker vambraces.**

 **Deep Red/Dark purple dye module.**

 **His hair style is very short hair (Thats all I can pretty much say), brown hair, brown eyes. One scar going over his left eye.**

 **His guns look like the improved combat medic's offhand blaster's. The crystal is Black-purple.**

 **Watch out for the usual.**

 **Anyways lets get started! (Word of note the story will be played differently depending on the character I'm using... you'll see what I mean by this.)**

 **I own nothing.**

 **(*)**

Sumia fought back effectively killing the barbarian in front of her, she had made a huge problem for useless self and got herself surrounded with the rest of the shepherds no where near her.

Her pegasus Tania was injured and couldn't fly so she was also fighting for her just as much as she was fighting for her life. She wasn't doing so well on the ground and with her lance the way it looked was almost broken despite her not using it that much.

Slashing up with the spear she cut the myrmidon killing him. She could feel herself losing footing and trip, _'This is it.'_ She told her self. A few seconds pass and she was about to...

 **Bang**

She looked behind her to see one of the Plegians dead, the others looked confused as she was. They were looking every where until... a strange noise was coming directly above them, looking up she saw a strange armored figure with a strange weapon in his gloved hand.

Flying... there was fire! Coming out of his back!

After a few seconds he landed right in front of her his back towards her, almost instantly touching the ground he grabbed the other strange weapon and fired something killing the man in front of her with a semi-loud noise.

Sumia didn't know what happened but he killed off all of them without her help. Putting away his 'weapons' in some kind of small scabbard on his hips staring at her when done. She gazed into his armored helmet searching for a face but unsuccessfully finding none, his armor was nothing like she had ever seen before something Miriel would be fawning over if she was in her place.

"Are you going to stare? Or..." The male said trailing off in his sentence on purpose, making her snap to attention and run towards Tania to heal her wounded white side under her wing. She frantically looked for a vulenary and finally found one after a few moments, she begun applying it to Tania with her savior standing over her.

 _...Switching to Brutis P.O.V. …..._

Brutis coughed into his hand to get the womans attention only to fail with no success, just what was that she was saving? It looked like a strange tauntaun except more 'refined'.

The woman was or rather did look kinda cute to the hunter being frank, she had long brown hair and some strange hair accessories. _'Strange... doesn't begin to describe this.'_ The hunter thought to himself, silently he worried for his companions because of his absent despite fully knowing they were fine without him. He decided to scan who the woman was and within a few seconds he got what he needed to know.

 _Sumia Charlotte Bryant... Age:21... Birthday... November 24th._

 _Status:Single Commoner..._

 _Human._

 _Animal: Pegasus... Database: Winged horse_

Brutis crossed his arms waiting for Sumia to finish up with the 'pegasus'. She was a woman of no social status unlike Brutis, not that it mattered he cursed nobility and frankly hated nobles in general. He hated them so much he punched that one noble man back on his home world simply because he said that he was 'hunting trash' during the Great Hunt.

Ever so patiently he stood there watching her gently prod at the creature saving it's life. This woman had allies the hunter thought still examining her, Blood knew that for sure. She had a weapon not far or rather is a modified version of the 'saber spear'.

Regardless it was a type of weapon that he most likely needed to watch for.

He ever so silently prepared one of his missiles, tracer would do the best. For know he would wait and see what information he'd gain, after-all this world was much different to say Makeb. "If you don't mind me asking why are you alone?" Blood asked her in his usual tone that seemly rarely ever entered an angry or violent provoking tone, he waited for her to respond, his dark purple cape slightly blowing with the wind. "I-I... Why did you save me?" She asked fearfully, at this Blood dropped his arms. She had every right to be scared of him, he was a BountyHunter with the name RedBlood who ironically was not cruel or constantly killed like per-say a typical sith or dark jedi. His armor was made for efficiency and scare those who attack him.

In the beginning he had thought of different names but all of them implied he was cruel, somehow he gained the name RedBlood and it stuck. But the answer to her question was impulse which she wouldn't want to hear obviously, "I saved you because I saved you." He replied, _'Not a actual lie.'_ He thought.

"My name is Rook, what is yours?" He asked knowing her name and using his middle name, he couldn't use Brutis or his other names due to the fact the girl was already scared of him. Brutis was close to 'brute', Red blood meant someone waiting to kill etc and etc.

"Sumia..." She said finishing up on the pegasus, standing up turning to him. She said it almost hesitantly, slightly trailing off meaning she was unsure of her of what was currently occurring. The Mercenary now knew she didn't want to attack him due to her tone but again that didn't mean he could remove the prepared speedy explosive, "Well Sumia could you just trust me I'm not trying to hurt you, other wise I wouldn't have saved you." He said to her. "I-I... I know its just your armor looks so-" "Terrifying? It meant to be." He said rudely interrupting her, she looked ready to say something else but... Brutis had two heat signatures coming up on his radar, coming to his right. Grabbing one gun and having the missile ready to launch, he activated his blaster wrapping both hands on it pointed at the people coming, prepared to fire.

"Sumia? Sumia!? Where are you?!" Brutis heard, it was a masculine voice. Distressed and worried meaning that this man was most likely Sumia's ally, he then looked towards Sumia and the pegasus, to see that she was smiling. This confirmed it so he deactivated his missile and blaster putting the gun away in its holster.

As soon as he did so a white haired man and a blue haired man smiled but then saw Brutis causing the two to look at him with confused but curious eyes. "C-captain! This is Rook he saved me." Sumia said causing the two males to smile and walk towards the bounty hunter with a some what relaxed walk. The white haired male going to talk to Sumia and the man she called 'Captain' stopping at Brutis.

"Thank you 'Rook', my names Chrom and the woman you saved is one of my friends." Chrom said looking directly at the hunter, however a sigh brought out from Sumia. One so small she nobody but Brutis would have heard it or knew it was there. Quickly he scanned the entirety of both men.

 _Robin...James... Grims... Unknown Prince... Birthday:December 12... Age: 21_

 _Chrom... Thom, Lowell... Prince... Birthday:May 27.. Age:Just turned 20._

 _Romantic feelings towards:N/A._

 _'Poor girl'_ Brutis thought, Sumia liked him but Chrom didn't return them. Of course there was a chance still for her, sighing to himself. "Well Chrom if she is one of your friends then how bout you help me out?" Brutis asked the prince earning a raised eyebrow from him and before the hunter could say Chrom answered first.

"Well Rook how bout you-"

"RedBlood" He interrupted earning a rather strange curious look from the prince.

"I am the bounty hunter RedBlood, if you want me to join you we will work out money later." He said gaining a smile and a nod, Chrom turned in the direction he came from with 'Robin'.

Brutis followed under his helmet rolling his eyes at the gazes from Sumia and Robin. Listening to the pegasus walk on the rocky terrain. As they walked Brutis studied Chrom, Chrom had a blue cape along with a _'Sword'_ named the _'Falchion'_ , he had armor not as strong as his Howling Tempest Rishii customized Mandalorian armor but it would protect him from some blows... probably. Chrom had a tattoo on his freed arm and compared to Brutis he wasn't that strong.

Brutis then checked his armor earning a green bar saying everything was at full power compared to what it was before he met Sumia. It was some bars were at Yellow and Red with his shields about to drop so this was strange. His ammo level appeared to have two infinity signs on them again entirely strange but helpful.

"Rook?" Brutis turned to the feminine voice behind him to gaze at Sumia with Robin shifting his eyes away from the hunter. _"I hope you... enjoy your stay with the Shepherds" She said with a happy tone and huge smile._

(*) **(I so badly didn't want to skip him meeting the others but I couldn't write it for some reason.)**

Brutis fired his blaster at the wooden pole that acted as a dummy for the others hitting dead center where the heart was, the brain and a few other parts that would instantly kill someone or prevent them from moving. His helmet was off strapped to his Durasteel girdle not far from his other gun and not far for him to reach to put on.

Brutis was added to some strange roster naming what his real name was and partially who he was. Of course he was a little mad and while he needed to trust them completely... he just couldn't for some reason.

"Ah... hi Brutis." A familiar voice said not even bothering to look over, he knew it was Emmeryn walking with her pegasus knight subordinate and Sumia. "Sumia, Phila and Emmeryn what are you two doing up?" He said firing the next shot causing the dummies head to be destroyed. "Address her as lady-" Phila said being interrupted by Emmeryn.

"Phila... Brutis. I want to know why you chose to remove your helmet now of all times." She asked causing Brutis to feel strange, this was a world were no species except Humans lived on as far as he knew so why she wasn't asking 'How you got your 'cybernetics'' or something else was beyond him. He turned a sharp and merciless eye towards her narrowing it before pointing the blaster at Emmeryn, causing the three ladies eye's to widen. They didn't have weapons so if the hunter was to kill the royal now was the time in her moments weakness.

" _Emmeryn... hide." She looked at him confused and soon a shot rang out, with a body a hitting the ground following quickly after._

(*)

 **There you go... I couldn't write for a bit and now I can. Watch out for the normal typo's, grammar, what could used better. If I put periods in wrong places etc.**


End file.
